


Parental Duties

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Allergies, Children of Characters, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked : Quite me, Klaine :)<br/>> Leave a “Quite Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about my character trying to calm yours down [be it from crying, from lashing out, feel free to specify.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Duties

“ _We’re at the hospital_.”

Those five words have been the only thing on Kurt’s mind since Blaine called, and he doesn’t even remember if he excused himself from rehearsal or not.

All that he knows is that he jumped in a taxi and now, he’s running towards the entrance of the Emergency room.

Towards Blaine and Tracy, but Dan isn’t with them.

“What happened?”

Blaine’s eyes are wet, and Tracy is clasping his hand between both of hers.

“I don’t know,” Blaine says softly, barely above a whisper, “I made them their usual PB&J’s sandwiches, and everything was fine, and then Dan turned, he turned all red, and he, oh God,” Blaine cuts himself short, dropping into a seat and covering his face with his hand.

Kurt turns to Tracy who is looking even paler than usual. “Dan vomited everywhere,” she says, and that explains it–Tracy can’t stand vomiting. “And then he fell off his chair.”

“Oh Lord,” Kurt says, sitting down next to Blaine.

Who is crying in his hand and breathing way too fast for Kurt’s liking.

“Trace, baby, why don’t you go and get a can of Coke at the machine?”

“Yes, please and thank you Daddy.”

Kurt smiles and watches her while she skips to the vending machine, before wrapping one arm around Blaine’s shoulders. “Hey,” he says softly, “it’s going to be–it’s going to be alright. He’s probably developped an allergy to peanuts.”

“Or I poisoned our baby boy,” Blaine whisper-shouts, and Kurt rubs circles on his back.

“Tracy wouldn’t be well either if it was a problem with the food,” he reasons, and Blaine sniffles. “The adoption agency told us that he was pretty frail from his birth’s condition. You did the right thing, taking him here,” he insists. “You did the right thing.”

“You think so?”

“You’re a good father, Blaine,” Kurt says, forcing Blaine to look up to wipe his tears from his cheeks. “And I never questioned your ability to take care of our little devils.”

Blaine smiles, sniffs some more before pulling a tissue from his pocket. Kurt leans in for a kiss when a little voice makes him abort that idea.

“I’m a little devil?” Tracy asks, all wide eyes and pout, can of Coke held tight.

Kurt reaches for her and sits her between them. “Our little devil, that we love very much.”

“I love you Daddies.”

“And we love your brother too.”

“Me too!”

Kurt looks at Blaine before returning his attention to their daughter. “Do … do you have questions about what happened to Dan?”

“He is sick,” she says, looking down at her can. “Just like Maria, at school?”

“No, he’s not epileptic,” Blaine says, voice still a bit rough, but Kurt is so proud of him for pulling himself together, at least for Tracy’s sake. “We don’t know what he has yet, but it might be an allergy to peanuts.”

“Oh,” Tracy says, frowning. “Then we take all the peanuts out of the house and he’ll be fine, won’t he?”

“Well … yeah,” Blaine replies, and Kurt wishes that everything could be that simple.

For now, he’ll take it though.


End file.
